Lo siento Presidenta, para mi ya no hay vuelta atras
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Lelouch siempre ha estado enamorado de cierta persona, pero esta lo rechaza por el bien de su mejor amiga, pero lo que ella no sabe es que Lelouch ha muerto y lo unico que queda son trozos de lo que el fue y son de esos trozos, mas el poder del Geass, lo que dan vida a ZERO EL ALIADO DE LA JUSTICIA.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Presidenta.

Era otro dia como cualquier otro en la Academia Ashford.

Lulu nos vemos mañana-

Shirley no olvides que Lelouch, tuvo que salir, no recuerdas que te quedaste dormida?-

Ohhh es verdad Rivalz, lo había olvidado, bueno hasta mañana Presidenta-

Hasta mañana Shirley!, nos vemos Rivalz!-

Todos se habían ido quedando solo la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil Milly Ashford.

Bueno ahora tengo que terminar este papeleo, o sino habrán problemas-Milly se veía algo agotada, pero aun así sabia que debía terminar con sus deberes.

Milly siguió trabajando pero poco a poco sus ojos empezaban a pesar y lentamente se empezó a dormir, hasta que por fin cayó rendida ante el cansancio. Al despertar, poco a poco se dio cuenta que ya todo estaba oscuro y descubrió que no solo estaba cubierta por una frazada, sino que la gran montaña de papeleo ya había sido terminada.

Debiste de haber seguido dormida, Presidenta-

Lelouch...tu...terminaste el papeleo?-

Claro después de todo soy tu Vicepresidente no?-Lelouch sonreía mientras miraba a Milly la cual se empezaba a parar de la mesa donde se había quedado dormida.

Presidenta, se lo he dicho un millón de veces, este tipo de trabajos debemos hacerlos juntos-Lelouch seguía sonriendo.

Gracias Lelouch, pero está bien yo puedo sola, además no quiero que Shirley piense..-Milly se veía algo apenada.

Algo que tú sabes, muy bien-Lelouch le dio la espalda a Milly.

Lelouch tu sabes que no..-Milly seguía apenada pero empezaba a sacar ligeras lágrimas.

Que tu quieres que este con Shirley lo sé, pero sabes muy bien que yo-Lelouch una vez más se giro a mirar a Milly-estoy enamorado de ti Presidenta!-Lelouch había sonreído como solo lo hacía para su pequeña hermana.

Lelouch...por favor...ya no sigas-Milly empezaba a soltar mas lagrimas y no podía hablar claramente.

Perdóneme Presidenta, pero no puedo contra este sentimiento que llevo en mi ser, yo la am...Lelouch no termino de decir lo que estaba a punto de revelar ya que Milly se había ido corriendo.

Milly había salido rápidamente y se podía ver que lloraba muy fuertemente, mientras justo cuando salía del edificio, al girar logro ver a Lelouch el cual se encontraba en el balcón y gritaba a los cielos y lloraba sin control.

"Yo también te amo Lelouch, pero esto jamás podrá ser, ya que no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Shirley"

A la mañana siguiente, nadie sabía nada ni de Lelouch ni de Rivalz, los miembros restantes del consejo ya tenían claro que seguramente, Lelouch había arrastrado a Rivalz a otro juego de ajedrez con algún noble.

Nota: Él dia en curso es el dia en que inicia la historia original, solo que tendrá algunas modificaciones.

Lulu está tardando demasiado, oye Nina y la presidenta a donde fue?-

Digo...que...tenia...algo...que...hacer...en...la...oficina...del consejo-

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil.

Rayos, Lelouch me esmere tanto en que tuvieras una cita con Shirley y se te ocurre irte a jugar ajedrez-Milly se mostraba bastante molesta, mientras llamaba a su amigo Rivalz. Mientras su teléfono sonaba ella prendió la T.V

Buenas tardes ciudadanos de Britannia este es un reportaje especial en vivo y en directo desde el área 11.

El anuncio principal es: TERRORISTAS CERCA DE SHINJUKU!

ESTAMOS TRANSMITIENDO EN VIVO Y DIRECTO DESDE LA AUTOPISTA XXXX CON RUMBO A SHINJUKU, DONDE UN GRUPO DE TERRORISTAS HA ROBADO UN ARTEFACTO MORTAL.

En las escenas se muestra el camión donde va Kallen y su compañero Nagata, Milly sigue viendo la T.V, mientras espera que Rivalz conteste, pero al cambiar la toma, se muestra algo que ella conoce.

Esa...ESA ES LA MOTOCICLETA DE RIVALZ!-Milly sube el volumen del Televisor para oír más claramente.

LOS TERRORISTAS ESTAN ESCAPANDO Y HACE SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS ATROPELLARON A DOS ESTUDIANTES DE BRITANNIA, AQUI PASAREMOS NUEVAMENTE LA REPETICION,

Lelouch y Rivalz son golpeados por el camión, pero solo se ve como son empujados afuera del camino, lo que no se logro ver es que Lelouch sale volando directamente al techo del camión y el cual traía un agujero por el cual entro Lelouch.

NO PUEDE SER LELOUCH!-Milly grita de desesperación y empieza a marcar nuevamente a Rivalz el cual sigue sin contestar.

Mientras tanto, Lelouch logra ver pasar a Kallen hacia el Knigthmare, se reencuentra con su amigo Suzaku y por ultimo y no menos importante conoce a la bruja C.C la cual le otorga el Geass con el cual ordena el suicidio de los Soldados de Britannia. En pocas palabras Lelouch Lamperouge muere y renace Lelouch Vi Britannia, para el momento en que Rivalz había despertado, Lelouch ya se encontraba a su lado, haciéndolo creer que el también había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo.

"Logre ayudar a los Eleven e incluso pude asesinar a Clovis, es obvio que para mí ya no hay vuelta atrás"

Al dia siguiente, después de convencer a Rivalz de no decir nada del incidente del dia anterior, Lelouch se presento nuevamente a clases y luego mientras tenían una reunión, fue golpeado por Milly la cual lo regañaba por quedarse dormido, en ese momento Lelouch pensó.

"Es una lástima, pero ahora incluso tus planes Milly, jamás sucederán ya que he tomado mi decisión y como lo dije, ya no hay vuelta atrás"

Mientras tanto Milly no podía entender como Rivalz y Lelouch estaban tan tranquilos, o acaso ella imagino verlos en la T.V?

"Debería preguntarle? o dejar las cosas así?"

Mientras el dia siguió, Milly se entero del regreso de la estudiante Kallen Stadtfeld, poco después oyó de Shirley que durante la hora del almuerzo, había visto a Kallen y Lelouch hablando a solas. Al dia siguiente llego a sus oídos que Kallen había estado mirando a Lelouch durante todo el dia, fue entonces que ella pensó.

"Debo hacer algo por el bien de la relación de Shirley y Lelouch"

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Lelouch había pedido hablar con Kallen en privado y sabiendo donde la llevaría, ella decidió actuar, nombrando así a Kallen miembro del Consejo Estudiantil con la escusa de que había sido su abuelo quien había hecho dicha petición.

"Ahora podre vigilar a Kallen y evitar que se entrometa entre Lelouch y Shirley"

Lo había logrado, pero jamás conto con que debido a ciertas circunstancias, Lelouch y Kallen se empezaban a hacer más cercanos poco a poco. Ese mismo dia se había anunciado el asesinato del príncipe Clovis La Britannia y además el culpable de dicho crimen, al dia siguiente las clases habían sido suspendidas luego de una ceremonia pequeña ceremonia en memoria al príncipe Clovis.

Rivalz, Shirley...no han visto a Lelouch?-Preguntaba Milly.

No y ahora que lo dices, tampoco he visto a Kallen desde que termino la ceremonia-Decia Shirley algo extrañada.

Sera que esos dos-Rivalz estaba a punto de decir algo cuando.

Como se te ocurre decir eso! Lulu jamás haría algo así-Shirley se veía algo molesta.

Tienes razón Shirley! Lelouch jamás haría algo asi-Milly sonreía pero ella sabía que en poco tiempo sus lagrimas saldrían por ello había quedado dando la espalda a todos.

Shirley, Nina, Rivalz necesito un gran favor...pueden traerme algo de la tienda...quisiera unas papas fritas, una soda y un chocolate porfavor-Milly seguía dando la espalda a todos.

Okay ahora vamos Presidenta-Los tres se fueron al darse cuenta que por alguna razón Milly quería estar sola.

"Sera verdad eso? acaso Lelouch y Kallen"

Luego de eso, Shirley y compañía habían vuelto con el encargo de Milly, momento en el cual Rivalz encendió el televisor, donde se estaba transmitiendo el traslado del asesino del príncipe Clovis, mientras tanto Milly seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Es que acaso Lelouch realmente ha olvidado lo que sentía por"

UN MOMENTO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS UN EXTRAÑO SUJETO! SE HA APARECIDO BLOQUEANDO EL PASO DE LAS AUTORIDADES DE BRITANNIA!

"Acaso olvido lo que sentía por mi?"

YO SOY ZERO!

En ese momento Milly giro al oír esas palabras, mientras seguía oyendo y viendo el televisor.

QUIEN ES ESTE SUJETO QUE DICE LLAMARSE ZERO?

ACASO ES OTRO TERRORISTA?

QUE RAYOS ES ESO? EL SUJETO LLAMADO ZERO HA REVELADO UNA CAPSULA BASTANTE EXTRAÑA!

YO ZERO QUIERO UN INTERCAMBIO, ESTO POR KURURUGI SUZAKU!

TE EQUIVOCAS JEREMIAH! ESE SUJETO NO ES QUIEN ASESINO A CLOVIS!

EL QUE LO MATO, FUI YO!

EL SUJETO ENMASCARADO QUE SE HIZO LLAMAR ZERO, HA CONFESADO HABER ASESINADO AL PRINCIPE CLOVIS!

YO ZERO TE LO REPITO, TE INTERCAMBIARE ESTA BOMBA DE GAS VENENOSO POR KURURUGI SUZAKU!

En ese momento se ve a Zero encarar a Jeremiah y de un momento a otro se ve como el último ordena la liberación del prisionero.

NO PODEMOS ENTENDER LO QUE SUCEDE, PERO AL PARECER ESTAN LIBERANDO AL PRISIONERO KURURUGI SUZAKU!

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ZERO A ACTIVADO LA BOMBA DE GAS!

En ese momento se muestra como todos los presentes huyen tratando de salvarse.

ESTO ES INCREIBLE, SIR JEREMIAH QUIEN ORDENO LA LIBERACION DEL PRISIONERO SE HA INTERPUESTO EN EL CAMINO DE SUS CAMARADAS, PROTEGIENDO AL SUJETO ENMASCARADO!

NO ENTENDEMOS NADA DE LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO PERO ZERO HA ESCAPADO GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DEL PILOTO JEREMIAH GOTTWALD!

Luego de ver el reportaje, todos se empezaban a ir, quedando solo una persona en la sala.

"Zero? porque siento que me es familiar?"

Milly se mostraba bastante pensativa, mientras hacia una llamada.

Hola...emm Sayako-san...Lelouch ya está en casa?-

No aun no Señorita Milly...-

Se oye algo por la bocina.

Milly-san?-

Nunally...tu hermano aun no llega?-

No Milly-san...el aun no llega...y ya es algo tarde...además aquí hay alguien que también lo ha estado esperando-

De que hablas Nunally?-

O lo siento Milly-san...alguien llama a la puerta, le avisare a mi hermano que en cuanto llegue te devuelva la llamada-

Milly solo oyó el sonido del teléfono colgando, fue que saco una laptop de un cajon.

Mi abuelo me digo que usara esas cámaras, solo si se trata de una emergencia-

En ese momento Milly accedía a un programa especial en el cual poco a poco se mostraban escenas de la casa de Nunally y Lelouch.

Ahora veamos, mmm opción en vivo-En ese momento las escenas cambiaron a lo que sucedía en ese momento en todas partes de la casa-Veamos mmm comedor-

Fue ahí cuando se veía a Nunally acompañada por Sayako, pero a su derecha una chica extraña de cabello largo color verde, mientras ambas hacían figuras de Origami.

Quien rayos es esa chica?-Milly se mostraba entre sorprendida y molesta-Necesito audio mmmm donde está la opción?...aquí esta-

En ese momento empezó a oír todo, además se mostraba que la puerta se abría y se oyó una voz diciendo.

Ya regrese-

La voz pertenecía a Lelouch, pero en ese momento se oyó algo más.

Bienvenido a casa Lelouch-Dichas palabras habían sido dichas por la extraña chica.

Bienvenido a casa hermano-

Parece que ya has cenado verdad?-Nuevamente la chica de pelo verde había hablado

Estaba preocupada, pensaba que te habías visto envuelto en el caos que formo ese tal Zero, te llame pero no contéstate en ninguna ocasión-

Lo siento Nunally, es solo que mi celular ha estado fallando-

Okay hermano, por cierto C.C has estado esperándote durante un buen rato-

C.C?-

Jeje tu amiga es muy interesante, teniendo dos iniciales por nombre-

Si...es verdad-

Puede...que...ella...¿sea tu novia?

Ehh?-

En ese mismo momento no solo Lelouch había respondido de esa forma, Milly por dentro sentía que su corazón se destrozaba a cada segundo.

Nuestros futuros están entrelazados entre sí ¿no es así Lelouch?-C.C había respondido, la pregunta de Nunally.

Futuro?...acaso te refieres a ¿matrimonio?-

No, eso no es verdad...ella solo esta bromeando-

ODIO LAS BROMAS-C.C había respondido seriamente ante el comentario de Lelouch

Ya veo...me sorprende que ya te hayas decidido tan rápido en algo así hermano-Nunally empezaba a ruborizarse-pero supongo que después de todo tu ya tienes la edad, para pensar algo así.

En ese momento Lelouch había tomado una taza con te y sin querer la derramo en C.C.

Vaya, lo siento mucho C.C, te he empapado la ropa, ven sube y toma un baño mientras se seca tu ropa-Lelouch había tomado a C.C y en cierta forma parecía que Lelouch tenía mucha prisa por llevarse a C.C de ahí-y no te preocupes te prestare algo de ropa para que te cambies-

Antes de salir ambos de la habitación, Lelouch le digo a Nunally que el limpiaría el desastre y que se fuera a su habitación.

En ese momento Milly empezó a cambiar las cámaras, pero no encontraba a Lelouch hasta que logro visualizarlo y al abrir la pantalla se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, acompañado de C.C, pero al momento de usar la ventana se dio cuenta que la cámara no podía recibir sonido.

Rayos por qué no se oye nada? acaso esa cámara no percibe sonido?-

Milly se conformo a ver lo que sucedía, al parecer Lelouch y C.C estaban discutiendo y peor aun parecía una discusión de pareja, C.C se había recostado en la cama de Lelouch mientras este seguía hablando, la chica C.C de un momento a otro empezó a quitarse la ropa, hasta que quedo desnuda y se tapo con las sabanas de la cama de Lelouch.

QUE RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO?-

En ese momento Lelouch se empezaba a acercar a la cama mientras seguía hablando, para Milly ver eso era horrible ya que en cierta forma parecía como si Lelouch intentara besarla hasta que la chica simplemente se tapo el rostro con las sabanas, dejando a Lelouch hablando solo el cual simplemente salió de su habitación. En ese momento Milly estaba completamente enfadada pero también se veía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

No puede ser...es...verdad...Lelouch...se...ha...olvidado de mi...el incluso...ya...tiene a alguien...-Milly no sabía que sucedía con ella, así que simplemente cerro la laptop.

A la mañana siguiente, reviso las grabaciones, donde se mostraba que la chica C.C había dormido en la habitación de Lelouch, al parecer entre la de la mañana Lelouch había vuelto a su habitación a buscar algo en su computadora, momentos en los cuales, también C.C despertó y todo indicaba, le había pedido algo de pizza a Lelouch, además ella solo estaba cubierta con una camisa de Lelouch, el cual aun no se preparaba para las clases, Milly solo pensaba una cosa.

"Esa es la escena de una mañana entre dos amantes que se aman el uno al otro"

En ese momento Milly decidió irse a la oficina del consejo.

"No no sigo sin creerlo"

Ese dia un nuevo estudiante había entrado a la academia, el cual era Kururugi Suzaku el que habían culpado del asesinato del príncipe Clovis. Luego del almuerzo Shirley fue a verla con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que ella había visto a Lelouch abrazando y tal vez besando a Kallen durante la hora del almuerzo. En ese momento Shirley lloraba mientras Milly trataba de consolarla, pero la realidad era que ella también trataba de buscar alivio en ese abrazo.

"No puedo creerlo, Lelouch acaso tu me mentiste sobre lo que sentías por mi?"

Milly ya no podía seguir su vida normalmente, cada que veía a Lelouch su interior comenzaba a destrozarse poco a poco, empezaba a evitar a Lelouch y lo que era aun peor Lelouch no parecía afectarse por dicho hecho.

"Acaso ya no significo nada? acaso jamás lo hice?"

Milly seguía rompiéndose poco a poco y pensando con cada fibra de su ser.

"Ese no es el Lelouch que yo conocí y del cual yo me enamore"

Esa noche esas mismas palabras resonaban en su mente, hasta el punto en que su sueño le estaba jugando una cruel broma o mejor dicho una broma real y cruel.

Ese no es el Lelouch que yo conocia-Milly estaba llorando desesperadamente.

Es verdad, tienes mucha razón Presidenta-

Lelouch?-

Estas muy equivocada Milly Ashford...mi nombre es...-Lelouch usaba una capa negra similar a la de un nuevo terrorista.

Lelouch a que estás jugando?-

ZERO!-En ese momento Lelouch pasó a llevar la ropa de Zero incluyendo el casco el cual estaba abierto y mostraba a Lelouch.

Pero en ese momento Milly se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, o tal vez no.

Luego de ello al siguiente dia Nunally les comento que Lelouch estaba persiguiendo a un gato el cual se había llevado algo muy valioso para él.

Nota: Éste dia está basado en el dia en que un gato roba el Casco de Zero y la presidenta Milly hace un concurso para encontrar al gato junto con el secreto de Lelouch.

Después de una gran cacería la cual no había dado ningún fruto, Milly recibió la petición por parte de Lelouch de hacer a Suzaku miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, lo cual acepto.

Al dia siguiente, Milly había recibido una llamada de su madre la cual trataba sobre su entrevista de matrimonio, ella no pudo negarse y acepto.

"Después de todo yo ya no le importo"

Esa misma noche un sueño pasaba por su mente.

Lelouch! Lelouch! donde estas?-Milly se veía muy muy desesperada.

JAJAJAJA Britannia! yo te destruiré!-

Lelouch?-Milly giro a buscar a quien había dicho esas palabras y fue que encontró.

Deja de llamarme así te lo dije la ultima vez!-Lelouch estaba dándole la espalda a Milly.

YO SOY ZERO! Y SOMOS LA ORDEN DE LOS CABALLEROS NEGROS!-Lelouch nuevamente vestía como Zero y esta ocasión ocultaba su rostro además era acompañado por los miembros de la orden.

Lelouch por favor deja de jugar!-Milly gritaba a Lelouch.

JUEGO? ESTO NO ES NINGUN JUEGO! YO SOY ZERO Y SERE EL QUE DESTRUYA BRITANNIA!-

Lelouch!-Milly de un momento a otro cayo, en la oscuridad absoluta para despertar nuevamente del sueño.

Al despertar recordaría que había quedado de ir a pasear con Shirley y Nina.

Nota: Él dia que transcurre es el dia en que el Frente de Liberación Japonesa toma como rehenes a la gente del hotel Kawaguchiko, entre los cuales se encontraban Shirley, Nina y Milly. Luego de ser salvados por gente desconocida Zero se presentaría junto con su equipo La orden de los caballeros Negros.

"No no es posible, esto esto yo lo vi en mi sueño, acaso es verdad? acaso Lelouch?"

Milly había quedado en shock ya no sabía que pensar, pero en ese momento ella oyó algo en su mente.

"Adiós presidenta después de este dia, ya que he tomado mi decisión, ya no hay vuelta atrás"

Milly pudo reconocer esa voz, era Lelouch, era aquel que ella amaba y que tontamente había rechazado por el bien de su amiga, era aquel que ella no quería perder, pero lo que ella no sabía es que ya era demasiado tarde puesto que el Lelouch que todo mundo conocía solo era una vil farsa, la cual había hecho nacer al aliado de la justicia, ZERO.

ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO JEJEJEJE


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Zero.

Ha pasado un dia desde que Zero apareció en T.V junto con sus aliados La Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Y por ende, el mismo tiempo desde que Milly Ashford, había oído unas palabras en su mente.

Lelouch...acaso...tú...realmente eres...-

Presidenta!-

Shirley que pasa?-Milly había salido de sus pensamientos.

Lu...lu...Lulu está herido...ayer por la noche intentaron asaltarlo y recibió un disparo en el brazo izquierdo!-Shirley lloraba sin control.

Que has dicho?-

Mientras tanto en casa de Lelouch.

Hermano...como te sientes?-

Mucho...mejor Nunally...-

Venga aquí Señorita Nunally...dejemos que su hermano...descanse-

Okay...-

Nunally y compañía habían salido de la habitación cuando otra persona apareció detrás de el.

Vaya...tu...primera...noche como líder de tu organización...y recibes una bala en el brazo..-

Cállate...idiota..-

Ya te lo dije Lelouch...llámame C.C y por cierto al parecer tu hermana aviso a todos tus amigos acerca de tu incidente, por suerte esa chica pelirroja sigue en la base, sino ya hubiese descubierto la verdad..-

Sayako-san!-

En ese momento Sayako había aparecido, en la puerta.

Que sucede Joven Lelouch-

Por favor puedes darle a C.C el uniforme de repuesto que le compre a Nunally-

Claro que si...Señorita C.C venga por acá-

Mientras Sayako y C.C se habían retirado, no muy lejos de ahí dos chicas se dirigían a casa de Lelouch rápidamente.

Vamos Presidenta...ya casi llegamos-Shirley se mostraba muy desesperada.

"Lelouch no te alejes de mi, por favor"

Milly se mostraba muy aterrada y la razón era aquellas palabras que había oído en su mente.

Ding Dong!

Yo atiendo-

Firrm

Buenas tardes Señoritas Milly y Shirley...a que debemos su visita?-Sayako había abierto la puerta.

Milly-san...Shirley-san...las estaba esperando..mi hermano hace unos 10 minutos que despertó, vamos pasen..-

Nunally había llevado a Shirley y Milly a la habitación de Lelouch donde este colgaba rápidamente su celular.

Shirley...Presidenta...que hacen aquí?-Lelouch se mostraba algo extraño.

Bueno nosotras nos enteramos-Shirley comenzaba a hablar pero.

Cómo? que ¿que hacemos aquí? Nunally llamo a Shirley para avisarle que te habían tratado de asaltar y recibiste una bala en el brazo.-Milly se mostraba algo molesta.

Mmm ya veo..-Lelouch había respondido secamente.

Ya veo?...es todo lo que tienes que decir? aun después de que venimos corriendo a verte? es que acaso te da igual?-Milly estaba aun más molesta, cosa que extraño a Shirley y a Nunally, pero a Lelouch ni siquiera le importaba lo cual cabreaba aun mas a Milly.

Eso es porque...-De la nada una chica de pelo verde había salido, con el uniforme de la Academia Ashford-aquí estoy yo para preocuparme y cuidar de Lelouch-

C.C había dicho estas palabras con una mirada desafiante, la cual iba dirigida a Milly.

Y tu quien rayos eres?-Milly estaba aun mas furiosa.

Yo?...bueno si tanto lo quieres saber...yo soy..-C.C no había terminado de hablar cuando ella fue abrazada por alguien.

Mi novia-

Qué?-Shirley había quedado atónita al oír esto y del impacto se desmayo.

Enserio hermano?...-Nunally se mostraba muy contenta al oír esto.

Tu..novia?...acaso estás hablando enserio Lelouch?-Milly estaba en shock.

Si...Milly-san...C.C es mi novia...y...mi prometida..-Lelouch se mostraba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Espera...porque me has llamado Milly-san?-Milly empezó a sentirse mas y mas destrozada.

Eso es porque...-Lelouch iba a empezar a explicar las cosas cuando.

Porque Lelouch renunciara al puesto de Vicepresidente y además abandonara el Consejo Estudiantil-C.C había respondido con la misma seguridad que Lelouch.

Es...cierto...eso...Lelouch?-Milly empezaba a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa que uno hace para negar lo que estamos viendo enfrente de nosotros.

Si...es verdad...yo renuncio al puesto de Vicepresidente y desde este momento abandono el consejo-Lelouch hablaba con mucha seguridad y no se percibía algún tipo de arrepentimiento.

No...no te dejare que renuncies...yo como Presidenta del Consejo...rechazare tanto tu renuncia al puesto de Vicepresidente...como tu salida del consejo..-Milly empezaba a ver como su mundo se le venía abajo.

Yo no quería hacer esto...créeme que no quería...pero no me dejas otra opción...C.C!-Lelouch en ese momento tomo a Nunally y le inyecto algo lo cual causo que ella perdiera la conciencia, mientras C.C corría hacia afuera de la casa.

Que...estas haciendo...?-Preguntaba Milly completamente destrozada.

Sayako-san! llévate a Nunally! C.C te esperara en la entrada principal!-Gritaba Lelouch.

Si entendido Joven Lelouch!-Sayako corría con Nunally en su silla de ruedas.

Lelouch...que...que...es lo que estás haciendo...-

Adiós...Milly Ashford!...Kallen! AHORA!-Lelouch había tomado su celular mientras gritaba eso.

Afuera de la casa de Lelouch se oía una voz.

Estoy lista...-

Lelouch...adonde...vas?-Milly estaba completamente sorprendida y confundida.

En ese momento Lelouch tomo una valija de abajo de su cama, de la cual saco algunas cosas.

No...no...no...puede...ser...no...no! Lelouch! dime que no es cierto!-Milly gritaba y podían distinguirse lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Supongo que nunca te lo dije...verdad..-Lelouch estaba dando la espalda a Milly-Es una lástima, pero ahora incluso tus planes Milly, jamás sucederán ya que he tomado mi decisión y como lo dije, ya no hay vuelta atrás-

En ese momento Lelouch se había puesto una capa y antes de salir sostenía algo en sus manos.

Lelouch! por favor! no!-

Adiós...Lelouch se había puesto dicho objeto-AQUEL AL QUE LLAMAS LELOUCH MURIO DESDE HACE MUCHO! MI NOMBRE ES!

Milly empezaba a llorar aun más fuerte

ZERO!-En ese momento Lelouch se había lanzado por la ventana para caer en un Knightmare, el cual era pilotado por Kallen, mientras en la entrada principal de la academia, otro Knightmare pilotado por C.C recogía tanto a Sayako como a Nunally.

Lelouch...Lelouch...Lelouch...no...te...vayas...po r...favor...no...te alejes...no...te...alejes...de...mi...PORFAVOR NO TE ALEJES DE MI!-En ese momento Milly cae sin consuelo al piso y llora sin control.

Zero...por que estabas en esa Academia?-Preguntaba Kallen desde su Knightmare.

Kallen...ven a mi oficina..en cuanto lleguemos a la guarida...tengo algo que decirte..-

No...perdóname..Zero...pero quiero saberlo ahora...-En ese momento Kallen salta a un edificio, donde baja del Knightmare-ahora me dirás que hacías ahí!-

Muy bien...Kallen...de todas formas en algún momento debías saberlo...-Lelouch, poco a poco se quita el casco-ahora sabes la razón de que estuviera ahí-

Le...louch?-Kallen no podía creerlo.

No Kallen...Lelouch Lamperouge...murió desde hace mucho...yo soy...ZERO!-En ese momento Lelouch se muestra con su Geass y una mirada y sonrisa malévola.

BUENO EL CAPITULO DE ESTA OCASION FUE MAS CORTO, PERO VEANLO ASI, ES POR QUE ESTO ES EL INICIO DE UNA AVENTURA INCREIBLE, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los Días del Engaño.

Milly Ashford se encontraba tendida en el suelo, llorando sin ningún control, luego de descubrir la verdad acerca del que ella ama.

No...no...no...no...puedo...comprenderlo...como... es que Lelouch...como es que el pudo hacer esto-Milly aun seguía sin creer lo que había presenciado.

Mientras tanto.

Kallen tu eres la única en la que puedo confiar además de la bruja de C.C., la verdad es que mi nombre no es Lelouch Lamperouge-Lelouch se encontraba mirando al cielo mientras continuaba hablando-mi nombre es Lelouch vi Britannia onceavo príncipe de Britannia!-

Kallen no podía creer, lo que estaba escuchando, en ese momento Lelouch comenzó a explicarle que pese a ser un miembro de la realeza de Britannia, el solo tenía un deseo y era destrozar esa nación que dejo morir a su madre y dejar ciega a su querida hermana.

Esa es la razón por la cual deseo destruir a Britannia, eso y que los japoneses nos han tratado mucho mejor que nuestra patria, además de que en ustedes veo una fuerza que ningún soldado de Britannia lograría tener-

Kallen seguía atónita ante las palabras de Lelouch.

Ahora dime Kallen Stadtfeld o debería llamarte Kallen Kozuki, me seguirás ayudando, aun sabiendo quien soy en realidad?-

Yo te seguiré a donde sea Zero, ya que tu eres el unico que puede vencer a Britannia y devolvernos nuestro honor-Kallen estaba muy segura de lo que decía, además de que muy dentro de ella estaba enamorada tanto de Zero, como de Lelouch.

Nosotros venceremos a Britannia y liberaremos a Japón!-Lelouch reía proclamando su segura victoria.

Creo que olvidaron que estamos escapando, pronto llegaran las tropas de Britannia, apresúrense!-Era lo que C.C. había dicho desde su Knightmare Frame.

La bruja tiene razón, debemos irnos-

En ese momento tanto Lelouch como C.C. y Kallen escaparon rápidamente de la ciudad.

La noche había caído y Lelouch o mejor dicho Zero, se encontraba en su guarida con sus camaradas.

Zero la pócima que me pediste esta casi completa-

Okay muy bien, Rakshata dile a Ohgi que reúna a todos en la sala necesito hacer un anuncio muy importante!-

En ese momento Rakshata había salido de la habitación.

Que es lo que tienes pensado hacer Lelouch?-Pregunto C.C.

Lo necesario para que la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, sea aun mas fuerte-En ese momento Lelouch salió no sin antes tomar la mano de C.C.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

Ohgi para que nos querrá Zero?-

Si que tendrá que decirnos a todos?-

Nota: Para este momento la orden ya cuenta con todos sus miembros incluyendo los miembros del frente de liberación japonesa, Kyoto, Diethard Ried y la federación china.

MIS QUERIDOS Y ESTIMADOS COMPAÑEROS, YO SU LIDER ZERO TENGO UN IMPORTANTE ANUNCIO QUE HACER!-

Todos se quedaron callados esperando que Zero hablaba.

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTAMOS APUNTO DE INICIAR UNA GRAN BATALLA EN CONTRA DE BRITANNIA, PERO ES AHORA CUANDO DEBEMOS CRECER COMO ORDEN, ES POR ELLO QUE HOY ESTE DIA ME QUITARE ESTA MASCARA Y LES REVELARE QUIEN SOY REALMENTE!-

Todos estaban atónitos, acaso era cierto? Zero por fin revelaría su rostro?-

MI NOMBRE ES-En ese momento Zero se había quitado su máscara-LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! Y SOY O ERA EL 11° PRINCIPE DE BRITANNIA!-

En ese momento Milly Ashford se encontraba aun tirada en el piso, ya hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de llorar y solo se había quedado ahí en el piso, sabiendo que todo había acabado, que aquellos días que ella creyó eran los mejores solo habían sido una mentira.

Esos solo fueron los días del engaño que me diste Lelouch-

Milly veía en su interior como Lelouch Lamperouge, era hecho trizas por el malvado y maligno Zero.

Si así es..-

En ese momento Milly volteo para ver quien había dicho tales palabras.

Tú! porque estas aquí?-

Acaso importa?...la verdad es que realmente no estoy aquí, soy un mensaje grabado, pero gracias a las habilidades de una persona bastante hábil, esta grabación puede responder de diferentes maneras, como si realmente fuera yo-

Que es lo que quieres?-

No Milly Ashford no es lo que yo quiero, es lo que tú quieres-

De que estás hablando?-

Dime amas a Lelouch no es cierto?-

Si yo amo a Lelouch, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que todo fue una gran mentira-

Enserio?-

Porque te burlas de mí!-

No lo hago, simplemente te ofrezco la oportunidad de obtener algo que puede ayudarte a saber lo que Lelouch realmente siente y piensa-

De qué demonios estás hablando?-

Dime Lelouch te digo que todo era una mentira?-

Deja de burlarte!-

No me estoy burlando, simplemente estoy diciendo que yo jamás oí eso de Lelouch-

De que estás hablando?-

Te propongo una cosa, encontrémonos tu y yo, solo así te explicare claramente lo que trato de decirte, aunque podría decirte que si aceptas yo te daré algo muy valioso, un poder para los grandes, un poder para los poderosos, un gran poder, el cual muchos llaman "El poder de los reyes"-

El poder de qué?-

La grabación está a punto de terminar, yo me comunicare contigo más tarde-

Espera, no entiendo de qué estás hablando? y además no sé ni siquiera tu nombre!-

Hablo de un gran poder...y por cierto solo llámame C.C.-

En ese momento C.C. desapareció, lo cual demostró que era un holograma proyectado por un pequeño robot que se encontraba allí. Ahora Milly no entendía nada de lo sucedido, porque la chica que Lelouch había dicho era su novia y prometida, quería hablar con ella y proponerle algo de un poder, que rayos significaba esto?-

BUENO BUENO AMIGOS ESTE CAPITULO TARDO MAS DE LO ESPERADO, PERO COMO PODRAN VER, LA RAZON ERA QUE LA ESCUELA NO ME HABIA DEJADO CONTINUAR NINGUNA DE LAS HISTORIAS, PERO EN MI OPINION VALIO LA PENA LA ESPERA, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, NEGOCIANDO CON LA BRUJA.


End file.
